Together, Baby, We Can Break Records
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: Sheamus walks in to a night that didn't go as he originally planned it would.


I had the first page and a half of this on my flashdrive, and somehow last year I completely forgot it existed, so I decided to give it a good, loooong finish. This is my first time really detailing something dirty, so give some good, critical feedback (:

Oh, yeah, and song credit to JohnnyboyXo for the song _Love (Together For All Time)_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Together, Baby, We Can Break Records**

_We're just two people and we share this special part of a love that's deep inside  
and no one else will know of. Who knew we'd stay together, boy where is your heart from?  
Always here for me is that how you show me your love?_

I never thought I'd see the two of us this way; it is completely unrealistic in my head but more than just a fairy tale in my reality. Things between us just never felt this real before, it surprises me when I spew out the word 'boyfriend' because I'm totally not used to referring to him like that.

I am truly blessed to have such an amazing best friend like him, although now he's more than just my best friend, he's my partner. Okay, I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I had this realization this morning that no matter how many times I tried to push him aside, he was always the one I ran to with my heart on my sleeve and my eyes bursting into tears.

No matter whatever type of persona he may play on television, I see right through his dark blue eyes better than anyone possibly can. I never thought I would think of him as anything more than just a close friend but he just has his heart that cannot be avoided. I love every single thing about him, I just can't seem to control those thoughts anymore, and it is all clearly brought out for a reason.

He was always the first person I ran to for a shoulder to cry on, for advice when I needed it, for opinions when my judgment was clouded. Not one time did he ever push me aside for anything else, instead he'd welcome me into his pale arms and instead of asking me twenty questions, he'd just sit and listen to everything I had to get off my chest. I don't understand how I couldn't see what I do now; maybe it was all worth the time spent to appreciate him as more than just another one of my friends. Stephen is truly special.

_Told me to never cry, you hold and keep me tight. You keep me safe at night, always here by my side. I'll always love you so but boy you'll never know the feelings that reside, you know I'll never say..._

I know him for much more than who he actually is. I've came to most of his shows, I love getting to travel with him. The time seems to go by slow when that happens and I wouldn't want it any other way then that, time is precious to me; something that is quite irreplaceable.

Just thinking these thoughts make a smile creep up on my face as I use my phone to distract to me while I waited for Stephen to come back in from his match. He's always had this way of making me feel like nothing can be ruined no matter how bad someone has put me down; he would always give me a hug and wipe the tears. I'd stay the nights in his hotel room and he'd listen to music he couldn't stand or watch movies he didn't care too much for, all for me. He made all the pain go away just like that, just by being by my side, the way a boyfriend should; even when he was just a friend.

I heard the locker room door turn and I look up to catch him walking in fully, well sort of, dressed in his ring gear, his orangey-red hair no longer fully spiked up. His breath panting, his body damp with perspiration. His body has always been such a turn on to me and even before he actually became mine, I envied any girl he was with.

Of course there's no reason for me to worry about that now. Nothing seemed to bother me about him, not even with the age difference between us; seven years inbetween wasn't so bad, and I've done worse than that to say the least. I have dated men younger than me by three or four years. I never found anything wrong with it, it's not necessarily about the number – for me – more of their maturity levels, are the key.

"Why don't you head into the shower," I say, a small crack in my voice emerged, followed by a giggle. Stephen was touring in Dublin, Ireland for a tiny bit of time for the spring and I wanted badly to go with him, to see his country and where he grew up. It is insanely beautiful out here; I absolutely wish that we could stay here forever.

"What're yer plans for tanight, love?" he asks, dapping his face with a towel, his breathing began to calm down.

I got up and walked toward him, standing on my tiptoes I move some of the drenched pieces of his hair away from his eyes. "Don'tcha worry, fella," I was able to make him grin with the sad attempt of an Irish accent. It didn't work quite well, I am not even Irish but to see Stephen rip a smile was the best thing about it all.

His light pink lips mumble words in Gaelic like I'm supposed to be able to understand him. I find it fascinating when he does; I just wish I knew what was coming out of his mouth, for all I know he could be calling me chunky squirrel.

"Adhraimid thú, mo ghrá." He says, his lips lightly brush against my forehead.

I can't lie, I knew some of which he was saying, only from being around him so much, I guess I have adapted to it a bit. I smile up to him, meeting his dark blue eyes. "The more you tell me you adore me the more time you waste,"

"Time?" he asks me. He had no idea what I had scheming up my sleeve and I wasn't about to tell him either. Instead, I smiled gently and led my hand across his face gently. He stood slightly confused.

"I'm just really tired," I replied. Just then I yawned, it had been a long day, we were travelling for most of it. "It's a good thing that you're off for three days, I really need it," I joke with a chuckle in my tone.

"Why don'tcha go back tah teh hotel, I'll meet yeh there," he suggests. He tosses the towel down onto the bench before sitting down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in closer to him, resting his snowy fingers on the belt loops of my jeans.

"But I don't want to fall asleep before you get there," I groaned as I laid my hands on loosely around his neck. My tone was believable so I know he'll buy it, since he looked exhausted anyway.

"I promise I'll beh quick, I just wanteh get meself situated," he replied. "Fifteen minutes." I sigh, allowing my eyes to roll. I left myself looking hesitant, rubbing my fingers softly over the back of his neck.

"Okay, but I can't make any promises," I replied. He smiled and I could see the desire lit up in his eyes, he pulled me down onto his lap and brushed his lips against mine.

_Love, this is what was meant to be and this is what we've come to realize. Baby I will always see the fire burning in your eyes. Ooh baby boy its destiny that we met together in this life. You will always have me, together for all time_

"Ní bheidh mé díomá ort." He whispered.

I chuckled, "You better not," and then we departed from there. I ended up across the parking lot and into our hotel. Our room was on the eleventh floor and knowing Stephen quite well, he'll be up in the time he had given me; so I made sure when I came inside, I checked to make sure everything was in place.

I had been in here earlier while Stephen was setting himself up at the arena, so it gave me enough time to do what I had to; there were flower petals on the bed, and candles spotted in all different areas of the room. I wanted to do this right, it wasn't like we get a great deal of time to do something like this anyway – especially the whole shebang – so when the opportunity opens, I'll take it.

I moved myself over to the closet, to find the outfit that I had picked out at the lingerie store yesterday while I was with one of my girls out on a shopping trip. I know he'll adore it, I know exactly what he looks for when it comes to these types of things. As I slipped out of my clothes and threw them into the closet, I hastily but carefully slipped into the well prepared attire for the evening. After I was all set up, I went over to the dresser, readjusted my wavy dark locks to flow freely beyond my shoulders. I slipped on the silky white robe and pulled the white lacy stilettos out from the box I had hidden in the bottom of the closet.

Just as I was getting my feet into the shoes, I look up to see the door knob wiggling. In excitement, I fritter over to the edge of our bed and relaxed my right fish netted leg over my left one. The lights were on low, the candles flickering, and then the door finally opens.

_You're just a part of me that I can't take control of, lying next to me to protect me with your love  
You're like an angel and baby I'm your halo, for me and you the sky's the limit and you know. Told me to never cry, you hold and keep me tight; you keep me safe at night, always here by my side_

"Love, tá tú i do shui?" I heard Stephen's Irish brogue enter the room. When the door closed and he set his bags aside, the lights were turned up and that is when his face caught mine. That look of surprise in his eyes hit but it was very soon exchanged with a stare of lust. His eyes left mine for only a matter of seconds to observe the scenery of the room but his attention was brought back to me so quickly when he laid eyes on what adorned the curves of my body.

With a swipe tongue across his lips, I could see the wanting for our upcoming actions begin to burn in those dark blue orbs of sea that I found myself slowly being corrupted by. As I pressed my heels to the soft tan rug and moved slowly toward him, my hands reached up toward the collar of his shirt. My hands grasped hold of his tie, pulling him down toward me.

The harsh feel of his embrace was captivating as I allowed his strong, thick, wintery arms to completely devour me in their touch. Our bodies clashed, our lips crashed and our minds completely lost in the moment that we had been desperately longing for.

I could feel the touch of his pale strong arms being suddenly absorbed into the creamy, smooth silk of my skin. The nibble of his pearl teeth, sunk into the depths of my neck. My hands shook with anticipation as his scrunched and partly knotted neck tie fell to the floor. His hands explored up my thighs and over the curves of my hips. My fingers did their best to unbutton the vest and then the blue button down that covered up his luscious marble abs.

The adrenaline pumped through my body, the chills running up and down my spine. I wanted this man more than anything, and I wasn't willing to wait for him, not right now, any other time, sure, but we didn't have forever.

I tugged at the cover of his slinking, now loose shirt, giving him the signal to do his worst. His eyes pick up from my wanting body, the plea in my eyes completely let the animal in him lose all control. Quickly but gently his arms engulfed my small, fragile frame as he picked me up, my arms wrapped everso lovingly around his neck.

_I'll always love you so but boy you'll never know the feelings that reside, you know I'll never say; my heart, your love, together baby we can break records cause this time you'll see there's nothing that can separate us, no__  
_

He guides us over to our flowered mattress, lying me down so softly. The flaps of my robe open up slightly to expose the lacy rose patterned bra and matching thong. The flames in his eyes grew larger as he drew forward, closer to me. Stephen's hands glided over the lace that concealed my bust from his tempted eyes.

The shirt he had on had somehow been lost in the transition from the door to our bed, and soon the slacks that disguised his muscular, Gaelic God-like legs had disappeared as well. My hands felt their way through his beautiful gingered hair as our lips met and are tongues exchanged a fierce battle as the kissing continued.

Within no time, the clothes were gone, the blanket now on us and the longing had officially come to an end. He towered over me, shoulders tightened and arms ready and pressed firmly to the sheets. His dark blue eyes peered down into my light green ones; a devilish smirk lit the feature of his face. "Ba mhaith liom tú," he whispers.

"Then show me that you do," I innocently smile.

His lips lightly pressed to mine one more time and then suddenly I felt his hips lower and that was it, I was completely blown away. "Oh my God," my tone was loud, and my voice was trembling a bit while my French manicured tips dug into the skin of my determined lover.

"Stephen," I moaned. He kept a pace, slow in the beginning and then faster as my moans grew louder. "More, please," Although Stephen was a tease and just as things picked up the slowed down again.

His breath turned heavy and his skin was beginning to sweat and just as my panting began to calm down, he starts right back up again, going faster than the first time.

_Love, this is what was meant to be and this is what we've come to realize, baby I will always see the fire burning in your eyes. Ooh baby boy its destiny that we met together in this life, you will always have me  
together for all time._

"Stephen," I could hear myself screaming as my tips continued to gouge marks into his arms and upper back. ""Please, don't stop, please," His body began to to tense up and I could tell just by the sway of his body that he was seconds from his climax.

"I love you, Stephen, I love you," I moaned quietly into his ear as he nuzzled his head into my chest and my legs clenched tightly to his hips.

"Ó mo Dhia!" he lets outs while quickly pulling his manhood out of me, yet still leaning over me. I allow him to collect himself, giving him room next to me on the bed, he lies down. "I love you too," he replies in clear English. His face lost in my hair, Stephen kisses my cheek. "Now and always."  


* * *

I hope this was worth the read, can't wait to read your reviews! Hope this was really great guys, I needed to get this out, I know I've been slacking. Anyway, go review and make me happy!

_Stay well! _


End file.
